


Just A Little Patience

by andrea_deer



Series: Kissing Meme [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Kissing Meme, M/M, No Beta, cut off/off-camera sex scene, impatient waiting, mentions of relationship with Miranda, peter accidentally cock-blocking from the very start, thomas being a dork in love, thomas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Kissing meme: 16) Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin - James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton (Fair warning though it ended up being more of a fill for "A kiss we had to wait for" prompt, because a) half-way through I mistook the prompts, b) the idea run away from me a bit, it was supposed to be more focused on them finally getting together, but then it ended up being more of a waiting for it. *shrugs* Sorry! ;))
  This man stood proudly, ready for whatever punishment would fall upon him, because he did the only right thing – protected Thomas and Miranda. As if everything else – the pardons, the pirates, Nassau and Navy and the whole society - fell behind this duty. And to witness such devotion... with God as a witness, Thomas was a patient man, but everyone had their limits and not kissing James right there and then was simply beyond him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



Looking back, perhaps the moment of their first kiss was not the perfect one, but Thomas found he could hardly blame himself. After the James' speech, after his righteous anger and then the embarrassed look down as if he expected to be scolded. "Someone should protect that." he said. Someone should protect Thomas, because he is a good man. James fully expected Thomas to be disappointed with him, but he stood by his sentiments and really, how could Thomas do anything but kiss this impossible man?

This impossible, stubborn man who spoke of reason and reserve and then told Alfred Hamilton, Lord Proprietor of the Bahamas to get out of his own house, because he was rude.

_To his son._

Many people in Thomas' life knew of his father's temper and often cruel attitude. It wasn't rare to know of their support. Since he was a child, he was well accustomed with pitying looks, supportive pats on the back, not to mention soothing words of his mother or smuggled by the servants sweet treats. The support has always been there, he knew very well he was not alone in his opinion about his progenitor, but it was always a support from hidden nooks of the house, from behind Alfred Hamilton's scorning gaze.

Few men ever braved speaking against Alfred Hamilton and none of them ever in support of the lord's own family. Not until now. And James simply stood there, looking down and expecting Thomas' scorn. Aware of how much damage he caused, while still stubbornly sticking by his actions, viewing them as necessary and right. 

And perhaps if he acted differently... If he faltered in his opinion, if he looked smug, perhaps then Thomas would manage grasp at the last straws of his patience and end this evening with a light-hearted joke, a friendly mocking of James' own pleads for caution. But James was bracing himself for a scolding he thought he deserved, but was willing to bear regardless and perhaps he would be able to withstand it with little damage, but Thomas was sure it would utterly destroy him if Thomas were to lay scorn, no matter how light, on those braced shoulders.

This man stood proudly, ready for whatever punishment would fall upon him, because he did the only right thing – protected Thomas and Miranda. As if everything else – the pardons, the pirates, Nassau and Navy and the whole society - fell behind this duty. And to witness such devotion... with God as a witness, Thomas was a patient man, but everyone had their limits and not kissing James right there and then was simply beyond him.

In retrospect, however, it was perhaps not the brightest idea. He was taking his time with beginning this passion between them for a reason. He needed to be careful, yes, but also, he knew once he will allow himself to bridge this gap and be welcome, he will not be able to focus on anything else for a very long time. All the thoughts of James' physique, he squashed on a daily basis will arise with the possibility of becoming fruitful, but aggravating Thomas' father, romantic as it was in the end, required swift and immediate action. There was little time for romance, even less so for finally exploring his relation with James and the delights of his body.

The meeting was called hastily, but did not disappoint with frequency as much as it did with its final result. Thomas struggled, trying to decide whether standing away from James or having his presence as near as possible was better for his mind to work. In the end he stood between him and Miranda, feeling as if was winged by two most incredible people with whom at his sides everything was possible and within his reach.

They talked with Peter. Shook his hand. Settled for a proper meeting the next day as it was late already and hardly the time for lively discussion. James was barely communicative then, standing rod still as if protecting himself from all temptations of the world, but he shot Thomas a quick, grateful look and Thomas could barely hold his amusement.

He steered Peter out of the house, assuring him that James had his own way of making it home. James was far beyond protesting or noticing any inappropriateness in this scheme. He simply nodded along, following Thomas' lead through the goodbyes and then through the goodbyes and then down the corridor, carefully avoiding the servants right up to the bedroom.

Finally safe, behind the closed door, Thomas started unwrapping James from the confinement of his clothes, kissing every bit of uncovered skin with fascination born of longing and the mystery of the constantly covered flesh. He was taking his time to properly appreciate the moment and to ease the lieutenant, who still seemed oddly quiet and compliant under his hands.

Then James' hands were finally on him, still unsure and shaking and Thomas looked him in the eye with a smile full of wonder, trying to say how much he wanted this, how long he waited, but failing to find the right words and finally just leaning in for another lengthy kiss that was quickly reciprocated.

"Unless you've changed your mind, I would absolutely delight at your loss of uniform,” he said, trying to ease down the tension locked rigidly in James' muscles. „I have heard things about your freckled skin that I'm quite determined to test with my own mouth," he added, leaving slow, wet kisses down James' jaw.

James gasped, surprised, his cheeks heating once again. Oh, he was a true delight!

"Miranda told you such details...?" he stumbled.

"Only when I asked really nicely," assured Thomas and James breathed an unsteady chuckle.

"Well, then." said James simply and went on to undress himself with soldier-like efficiency that was probably supposed to hide his nerves, still quite obvious in the tremble of his hands.

Thomas watched more and more of the freckled skin being uncovered, too fascinated really to be half as efficient with his own clothing, and he thought that James had to be right. He really had to be a good man, because how else could he deserve this?

He stepped in closer, kissing every fresh part of the revealed skin, starting on his quest to test all of those freckles. He had an inkling it might take a while, but that thought just made him even happier with his plan.


End file.
